


There are a hundred reasons why I'll run (but for you I'll stay)

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Jason, the god of the underworld, cannot stand the Olympians who constantly keep making bets about his love life. His only desire is to stay away from everyone and mind his own business. That is, until, one day, Dick walks into his life.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 269
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	There are a hundred reasons why I'll run (but for you I'll stay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedgebelle (Ahaanzel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahaanzel/gifts).



> Hi Hedge!
> 
> I'm a big fan of your writing, especially All The Roads Lead Back To You. The writing, the world-building, Jason and Dick's relationship everything is just *chef's kiss*. Since I am a sucker for Greek Mythology (I'm basic like that) the wheels in my mind wouldn't stop turning and this is how I ended up with this fic. I hope you enjoy it!

Pouring ambrosia into his cup, Jason sighed heavily, especially when he heard the cheering behind him. The guest of honour, the god of the sky and king of all other gods, Bruce had finally arrived for his own birthday celebration, an event that Jason always thought was pointless. They were immortals, beings that would live on forever. Was there really a point in celebrating occasions like birthdays? What was one even supposed to say? ‘Congratulations, you’re old enough to be a fossil’? The Olympians always had a ridiculous obsession with human and constantly adopted their habits, this being one of them. Well, thankfully, no one had asked Jason to hide behind a couch and yell surprise as if the ‘birthday boy’ didn’t know what was going on. If it came down to that, someone would have lost their head. 

Anyway, Jason was the god of the underworld, the ruler of the dead and that’s why something about celebrating birthdays just seemed so wrong to him. 

_ Yaaay! You’re one step closer to death! _

Jason didn’t even want to be here but the invitation had come from Alfred and he could never say no to him. When Bruce was born, his mother, the titan Martha, had given the responsibility of her son to Alfred and since then, not only had the old satyr taken care of the godling but everyone who came after him. He was like a loving yet sarcastic grandfather that held the olympian family together and the only person that Jason really got along with. The other people in his family were just… too much to handle. Too happy. Too optimistic. Always meddling. 

“Hey, Jay,” a voice called out and Jason groaned internally.

The worst of all the meddlers was here. Selina. 

“If I didn’t know you, I’d think you weren’t actually happy to see me,” the goddess of love hummed.

Jason resisted the urge to slam his head against the table and glowered at the woman standing beside him, “You don’t know me. At all.”

“Aww, don’t be like that,” she teased, linking her arm with his. “You know I just  _ adore  _ you.”

“You don’t  _ adore  _ me. You just like teasing me,” Jason pointed out, pulling away from her.

Selina laughed, her voice almost melodic, “That is very true. But I also want you to be happy. When was the last time you got laid? Oh, wait! I know! It’s been over a millennium.”

“Please just leave me alone,” Jason groaned, hiding his face. While he knew that Selina meant well - most of the time - he hated her habit of airing his issues to the public. No one needed to know about his sex life. Literally no one. But that didn’t stop most of Olympus from placing bets. Oh yeah, he knew about those and right now, Steph had everyone beat. 

The goddess of wine was known to throw a party every time she won a bet. The last time Jason got a gold-embossed invitation, it took everything he had not to unleash Cerebrus on all the party-goers.

“Selina,” Tim called out as he walked up to the two of them. “Why are you tormenting Jason?”

On the outside, Jason scowled as the god of medicine stood beside him. On the inside, he was screaming so loud that every window in this goddamn hall would shatter to pieces. 

“I’m not tormenting him.” Selina pouted but her eyes were twinkling with amusement. “I just want him to be happy. Or just get laid.”

“Oh, please do get laid,” Tim said to Jason, completely unbothered by his glare that would make most people wet their pants. “I don’t want to lose to Steph against. Can’t stand the gloating.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have bet in my favour,” Jason snapped and Tim grinned. 

“Don’t worry, Jason. I have faith in you,” Tim said, clasping Jason’s shoulder. “And I also have faith that you will definitely fall in love tonight.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “I’m immune to Selina’s love potions.”

After a debacle a few centuries ago, one where Selina had gone a little wild with her many concoctions, Jason had made sure to develop an immunity to the potions she brewed. He would not end up like Kon, strung up naked on a tree outside Olympus. People had talked about that for days and the poor god of war simply couldn’t live it down. After that, he never hit on Selina again. He didn’t even look in her direction. 

“I’m not talking about Selina.” Tim grinned and then tilted his head towards someone. “I’m talking about him. 

Confused, Jason followed Tim’s gaze, watching as the door opened and Diana stepped in, a gentle smile on the goddess’s face, beside her, covered in a cloak, was her new ward. Jason had heard about the new god but never really had a chance to meet him. Not that he ever wanted to. 

As people gathered around, the new god slowly removed his hood and Jason’s breath was caught in his throat, eyes widening at the sight before him. With his tanned skin and soft black hair, a colour so dark that it almost reflected a deep blue, the man was beautiful beyond words. If he wasn’t already breath-taking, he did this strange thing, he smiled, lips turning up slightly but even that small action was enough to make Jason forget where he was or who he was with. And then, the new god’s eyes, bright baby blue eyes, swept across the floor and landed on Jason. It was at that moment that Jason knew Tim was right. 

“That’s Richard,” Selina practically purred into Jason’s ear. “But he prefers to be called Dick. He’s a beautiful little thing, isn’t he? The perfect size to fit right into your arms.”

“I…” Jason started, his mind filling with images, oh so many images where he was holding Dick, where he was brave enough to approach him and talk to him. “I have to go.”

Turning away from the new god, who was still watching him, Jason downed his ambrosia and hurried from the party, going as fast as his legs could carry him.

*******

Feeling the cool water brush against his skin, Dick closed his eyes, his body gently floating in the river as the sun’s warm light shone down on him, holding him, cocooning him, making this the perfect weather for a swim. After the celebration at Olympus, this was exactly what he needed to get his mind off of things. This is exactly what he needed to distract himself from the fact that since the moment Diana created him, he had been trapped in his new home, unable to leave, unable to fly. Even now, the only reason why he could swim was because his mother’s nymphs followed him about, ensuring that he couldn’t really talk to anyone, that he couldn’t be influenced to make the wrong decisions. 

Dick loved Diana. He really did. She was calm and gentle, loving and wise, a goddess without any need for vengeance, without any time for petty squabbles. But when it came to Dick, she was also a tad over-protective, limiting his life to the home she had built for the two of them, never allowing him to take a step outside. Considering all the trouble the other Olympians got into, Diana was certain that they would not be a good influence on Dick. He was her child, barely a few centuries old. According to her, he was yet to grow up, yet to be mature enough to make his own decisions. An idea that he found amusing because he was he supposed to grow if he wasn’t allowed to experience things. 

“Hiya, Dickie,” a voice called out and Dick’s eyes snapped open to find Barbara, the goddess of wisdom perched on a boulder on the other side of the lake, her presence unnoticed by the nymphs who was collecting flowers to take back home. “You seem… sad.”

“How can they not see you?” Dick asked, ignoring Barbara’s comment. 

Barbara smiled and tapped her helmet, “They cannot seem me if I don’t wish for them to see me.”

“That’s… that’s…” Dick tried to speak but his mind was already racing with possibilities. If he had such an ability, how easy would it be for him to run away, for him to finally be free? If he had such an ability, nothing could hold him back. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Barbara teased as she slipped into the lake and took off her helmet to set free her red hair. But even so, she remained invisible, her presence unnoticed by the nymphs. “You know what I thought the first time I saw you, Dickie?”

“What?” Dick asked, eyeing her warily. While she had always seemed nice from the distance, he didn’t really know her well enough to trust her. 

“That you and I are going to be great friends.” With that, Barbara placed the helmet on Dick’s head. He stared at his hands. He stared at his legs underwater. Nothing seemed to happen but behind him, the nymphs, they started to whisper, worried voices filling the air. 

“Sir Richard?” One of them called out, panicked. “Oh no. Where could he be?”

“Go along now,” Barbara said, taking a small pouch out of her pocket. “Head down the path, towards the cave. Inside, you will find Jason. He’s the one who can help you get your freedom.”

“Why… why would you help me?” Dick asked and Barbara smiled. 

“Let’s say you’re going to win me a lot of money.”

A bet. She was here because of a bet. Dick should have been offended because clearly she was taking advantage of his situation. But he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry because she had also given him a way out. 

“Well, I hope you win,” he said with a wink. Then he headed out, glancing back once to see Barbara pour the contents of her pouch into the water. It bubbled and swarmed, rising and rising until it took the shape of a man. Until it took his shape. She had come prepared. 

Seeing that no one would notice his disappearance now, Dick made a run for it, following the instructions that Barbara had given him. He went down the assigned path, his fingers brushing past every leaf, every flower, all the things he never had the chance to admire before. He giggled and laughed too himself, giddy with excitement because chances like this rarely ever came by. Then, he reached the cave, the place where he would find his way out of his predicament for good. At least, that’s what Barbara had said. 

Gingerly placing his hand on the wall of the cave, Dick stepped inside, moving as quietly as possible, wondering why Jason would be willing to help him. Until last night, he had never seen the god of the underworld before. He seemed to be the kind who rarely left his home, too busy with his duties to play with the rest of the Olympians. When Dick had first heard about Jason, he had honestly expected to see an old man, worn out and tired. But Jason was anything but old. He was tall and well-built, his body packed with muscles. Put him beside Kon and one would think that Jason was the god of war. Then there were his eyes, bright green like lush grass, contrasting against his black hair with a single streak of white. Dick would be lying if he said that he didn’t find Jason attractive. He would also be lying if he wasn’t excited by the prospect of seeing him again.

Seeing a light in the distance, Dick followed it and found the lonely god sitting by himself, lips pulled into a frown as he tapped his leg impatiently. It seemed that Dick had kept him waiting.

“I’m sorry for the delay,” he said, stepping out of the shadows and Jason looked up, startled. He seemed surprised to see Dick here. 

“Why are you--” he started to ask but then realization flickered across his face and he sighed with annoyance. “Fucking Tartarus, Barbara.”

“You weren’t waiting for me, were you?” Dick asked with a small smile though his heart was sinking in his chest. 

“Not really,” Jason answered, his eyes flickering to the new god. “Care to explain what’s going on?”

Nodding his head, Dick slowly recounted the events that led him to the cave, his own emotions, Barbara’s offer and finally, his escape. He didn’t leave out any detail because Jason seemed like the kind of person who appreciated honesty. 

“You ran away because you… hate Diana?” Jason asked, his brows furrowing because to him, Diana was one of the saner gods and the only one he respected apart from Bruce’s partner Kal, the god of marriage. 

“What?” Dick asked, eyes-widening. “Of course not! I love Diana. She means the world to me. The only thing I ask is that she gives me some amount of freedom!”

“Come on, staying at home can’t be all that bad,” Jason tried to reason.

“Maybe not. But you stay at home because you choose to do so. I don’t have a choice,” Dick whispered and Jason couldn’t argue with that. Everyone deserved the freedom to make their own choices, even if they turned out to be mistakes. 

Sighing heavily, he ran his hand over his face, cursing Barbara internally because she had sent Dick to him on purpose. She knew that Jason wouldn’t be able to help himself, that he’d do anything to give Dick the freedom he deserved, even if that meant going against Diana. 

“I guess… I can help,” Jason said, bitterly. “If you are with me, Diana will not mind. I’m one of the few gods she has some amount of respect for. Me, Kal and Cassandra. Since Kal and Cassandra are always busy with their own duties, I’m your only option.”

“What are you proposing?” Dick asked, curious. 

“I’m proposing that we pretend to be… lovers,” Jason said, barely managing to get out the last word. “If we are lovers, I can escort you wherever it is you wish to go and Diana will not object. You can leave home.”

Dick felt his heart stop beating, “You would… you would make time for me?” 

“If you wish to have me with you. Otherwise, I can always ask one of my people to accompany you, keep their distance and just provide protection,” Jason explained, though he wondered how Artemis would respond. He could already see her winging her axe at him. 

“I could… use a guide.” Dick smiled, shifting a bit close to Jason. 

“Well… uh… so… I guess we are… lovers now,” Jason said, the very thought making his heart race. But this was just pretend. Only pretend. He would not, he could not, fall in love with Dick. No matter how charming and beautiful he was. 

“Lovers.” The smile dancing on Dick’s lips grew wider. “Lovers.” He nodded and leaned in, his face so close that it took Jason’s breath away. “We need to play the part or else, mother will know.”

“What… what do you mean?” Jason asked, his eyes drawn to Dick’s plump lips. He shouldn’t have stared. He really shouldn’t have. But it was hard to look away. 

“Just that we cannot be… awkward in front of her,” Dick said, so close that Jason could feel his breath on his skin. “So we should… practice.”

“Yes… Yes, I do believe you’re right,” Jason said, the wait killing him. 

It was then that Dick leaned in to kiss him and it felt so right.

*******   
  


Another birthday. Another celebration. 

Jason was sure that there wasn’t enough alcohol in the room to get him through the night, even if Stephanie was around here somewhere, dancing as if the world would stop spinning if she did. Ever since the news about his relationship had spread throughout Olympus, suddenly, all the gods thought that Jason was now sociable, coming over to the underworld announced, bursting through palace doors whenever he was in the middle of an important meeting. Thankfully, Artemis had lost her patience after the time Kon and Tim had punted a shotput into her favourite painting. Since then, she had begun chasing away the intruders with her axe and everyone knew better than to cross paths with the goddess of death. And while Cerebrus would usually stop the gods from interfering with business, these days, the ferocious beast had been tamed by Dick’s loving touch. Now, he was like an overgrown puppy in need of affection. Jason didn’t know what to do. 

But Cerebrus’s behaviour wasn’t the problem here. It was Dick himself. Jason couldn’t count the number of times he was pulled into alleys whenever he was showing the new god around. Dick called it practice as his lips brushed against Jason’s, as his hands travelled the length of his body, making him squirm and moan. And, Jason had such a hard time saying no. In fact, he didn’t want to say no. He just wished that this so-called practice wouldn’t end when he was burning with desire. Even if he wouldn’t say it out loud, Jason wanted Dick in his arms and in his bed. But he knew that if his wish came true, he would never let go because he could never get enough of him. 

“Damn, Jay. Who killed your goat?” Stephanie asked, stepping in to refill her goblet. 

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Leave me alone, Steph.”

Stephanie raised her brow, her eyes analyzing Jason before moving to Dick who was talking to Kal, “You’re not getting the good good!” she finally exclaimed and Jason wanted to die. He simply wished to perish on the spot. “What’s stopping ya? Scared you won’t be able to satisfy, Dickie?”

“I am not having this conversation with you!” Jason said, horrified. He had just turned to leave when Stephanie latched onto his right arm. Appearing out of the shadows, Cassandra got his left one. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

“Jay, You don’t need to be a sex expert. You just need to listen,” Stephanie started giving advice and even though he was a god, Jason needed an even higher power to save him from this situation. “You need to ask him what he wants.”

“Thanks, Steph. I’ll keep that in mind,” he responded dryly. 

Surrendering to the situation, Jason just listened, knowing that there was no escape. Even if he did manage to run, Cassandra would track him down with ease. She was the goddess of the hunt after all. He really wasn’t left with any choice but to pretend he cared for Stephanie’s advice about his sex life, something that everyone in Olympus was way too obsessed with. Little did they know, Jason would never sleep with Dick. For the new god, he was probably an experience, one he would get tired of soon enough. Then he would find himself a partner that truly suited him. 

“He likes you,” Cassandra suddenly said, snapping Jason out of his brooding. “He is… scared.”

Licking his lips, Jason’s eyes spotted Dick who was now looking at him, the gentlest smile on his face, “How can you be so sure?”

“Because,” Cassandra said and then paused, looking for the right words. “His eyes always… follow you.”

Jason wouldn’t admit it but his heart was dancing now. These words from someone else would just be speculation. But from Cassandra, they were the truth. She only made claims that she was absolutely sure of. Dick liked him. Beautiful and breathtaking Dick liked brooding and boring Jason. It didn’t make any sense at all but Jason felt blessed nonetheless. Though he wasn’t sure if he should do anything about it. After all, they were bound to go there separate ways, bound to fall apart. His job, not everyone could deal with the pain it brought, the sadness of the spirits as they were ripped away from their loved ones, their fear when they realized that only the depths of Tartarus awaited them, Elysium a blessing that only a few received. The fields of Asphodel only brought about dejection because he wished to be stuck in a never-ending limbo. 

How long would it be before Dick uncovered the darkness of the underworld? How long before he realized that while he was rebirth and new beginnings, Jason was the end of everything? They simply weren’t compatible. 

“Do not be afraid,” Cassandra said, patting Jason’s shoulder and stepping away. “You have no reason to be afraid.”

And while her words were meant to be comforting, Jason’s insecurities screamed louder. 

*******

Sipping on his wine, Dick pretended to listen to Kal while his eyes wandered to where Jason was, lips pulling into a smile as his pretend lover batted away the two goddesses that were trying to talk to him. While Jason so wholeheartedly believed that the gods in Olympus did not like his company and found him depressing because of his job, he seemed to not notice the way everyone just flocked around him. Since the news of their relationship had spread, so many of them had dropped by to ask Dick to be gentle with Jason, to be patient with him. Dick wished that Jason could see how loved he truly was. 

“He is a good man, isn’t he?” Kal suddenly said, noticing the way that Dick was watching Jason, not that he was very good at hiding it. “Despite claiming to hate everyone, he watches out for us all.”

“I know.” Dick smiled, having heard Jason talk about the Olympians, his complaints laced with worry and affection. 

“So, when will the two of you stop pretending? Is it not time for you to be honest?” Kal asked, his question surprising Dick.

“You knew?” He stared at the god before him wide-eyed. 

“Richard, I am the god of marriage. These things are hard to miss.” Kal chuckled. “I know that Diana knows as well. But she has been giving you time because she sees the way you two are together. And a part of her isn’t ready to let you go just yet. After all, you are the child she created with her own two hands.”

Blushing deeply, Dick stared at the ground because all this while, Diana had known just exactly what he had been doing. He wondered if his actions had hurt her. He wondered if he had disappointed her. 

“Do not fret. If I know Diana, she is happy that you have found someone to love,” Kal said, almost reading Dick’s mind. “All you have to do is be honest now. Let Jason know how you feel.”

“I really do like him,” Dick confessed. “But I’m scared that he will run away if I ever to tell him my real feelings.”

Suddenly someone draped an arm across Dick’s shoulder, Barbara’s red hair coming into sight.

“Well then, Dickie. You just have to make sure he stays.” She grinned mischievously. “Jason is already enamoured with you. Everyone knows that. All you have to do is seduce him.”

“Dear heavens, Barbara,” Kal sighed, covering his face. 

Dick blinked, “Seduce him?”

Barbara nodded, “Here’s what you have to do.”

After that, once Kal had fled, she gave Dick a detailed plan, one that had his cheeks burning with embarrassment. But since Barbara always had his best interest in mind, along with a desire to win, Dick knew that if he did as told, he could possibly get everything he wanted. 

*******

Stripping out of his clothes, Jason flopped onto his bed, groaning as he felt the soft caress of his silk sheets. While he usually preferred to stand to the side during celebrations, he couldn’t do so this time, not when Dick intertwined their fingers and pulled Jason close, music filling the air as the two of them danced together, one song after the other. Closer and closer. Until there was no space left between their bodies. Until Jason couldn’t hear anything but the pounding of his heart, echoing in his head like a drum. It was all too much but in the end, as they parted, it wasn’t enough. Since the day Jason had laid eyes on Dick, there was need growing in him, festering like an old wound that could only be healed by someone’s loving touch, ambrosia overflowing in a cup, delicious and addictive, just like every kiss they shared. But if Jason was to sate this new hunger or at least to calm it down, he needed Dick in his bed, under him, all around him. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Jason muttered as he turned onto his back, his own cock hard and leaking because he just couldn’t stop thinking about Dick. He couldn’t stop himself from wanting him. 

Knowing that distraction would not be enough to calm him down tonight, Jason closed his eyes as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, lower lip caught between his teeth as he imagined himself with Dick, stroking and stroking, breathing increasing rapidly with every touch, with every second that took him closer to the edge. But he suddenly came crashing down when the door to his room opened, the sound of it piercing into his imagination. 

Wide-eyed, Jason looked up, wondering who was dropping by at this time when he noticed Dick standing by the doorway, his cheeks flushed as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Jason asked but Dick didn’t respond as he slowly took off his clothes, making Jason inhale sharply. This… this had to be a figment of his imagination. There was no way that Dick was actually here. 

“What were you thinking about, Jay?” Dick asked as he sauntered over to the bed. “Were you thinking about me?”

“I--I-- I was just--” Jason tried to speak but the words seemed to be lodged in his throat as his eyes raked over Dick’s body. He was even more beautiful in person. 

“Were you?” Dick asked again, leaning over Jason and caging him with his arms. 

“Yes,” the answer came all on its own, without Jason having a second to think, to react. 

Dick smiled as if the idea didn’t repulse. As if the idea pleased him very, very much. And then, they were kissing, tongues dancing together as their bodies pressed closer, skin to skin, shiver after shiver passing through Jason because this was everything he had wanted. A dream that he wasn’t ready to wake up from. His fingers ran through Dick’s hair, traced the skin down his neck and all the way to his back, revelling in its warmth. And then, Jason was pulling away because he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. Not with Dick.

“Why?” Dick asked, his lips pulled into a frown, looking heartbroken. “Why do you keep pushing me away?”

“Because I care for you, Dickie.” Jason smiled, cupping his face. “I care for you which is why I have to let you go. I have to let you find someone who is worthy of you.”

“Don’t!” Dick snapped, his fingers wrapping around Jason’s wrists. “You don’t get to make these decisions for me. I decide who’s worthy of me and who’s not.”

“Dick…” Jason started but the god simply shook his head.

“Remember why you agreed to be my lover?” he asked, blue eyes staring in Jason’s. “It was so that I would have a choice. Don’t take that away from me now. Let me choose who I want to be with.”

“You could do so much better,” Jason whispered, his heart so full of love that he felt like it could burst. But his fears were intent on making him push Dick away, push until he broke, push until he pushed back and convinced Jason that he wanted to stay. 

“You know, I could always have found someone else to be my pretend lover. Whether mother approved of them or not, if I claimed to love them, she would not interfere. Such is not her nature. But I still chose you. I wanted to be with you because since the day I saw you at the feast, I just knew it had to be you, Jason.” Dick smiled gently as he poured out his heart, as he laid out his feelings and hoped that it would be enough, that Jason would finally see that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“I’m going to be afraid every day that you’re going to leave. It’s a fear that won’t go away so easily,” Jason whispered, his body shaking. “Every time you come closer, I’ll pull away because that’s all I know how to do. Will you still stay by my side? Will you still love me?”

Kissing the palm of both his hands, Dick nodded, “I’ll love you forever if you will have me.”

“Oh, Dickie,” Jason chuckled, feeling so unbelievably happy. “You’re a fool.”

“If wanting to be with you makes me a fool, I’m alright with it. Just as long as you keep wanting me.”

“I could never not want you,” Jason whispered as he pulled Dick’s face down.

And then, they were kissing again. It was unbelievable, almost magical they way their bodies fell into sync, fingers exploring, touching and caressing. For the first time in his immortal life, Jason felt truly alive, truly blessed to be who he was because then how would he ever have met someone like Dick?

Breaking apart so they could breathe, Dick looked at Jason with dazed eyes, cheeks flushed and lips red, “Won’t you take me, Jay?” he whispered, pressing down on Jason’s body so their cocks would brush together. “Won’t you make me yours?”

“Yes,” Jason breathed, squeezing Dick’s hips before flipping him onto the bed and taking a moment to just admire his naked body, every curve, every ridge, and those beautiful eyes that pulled him in the first time they met and never let go. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered and watched as Dick looked away embarrassed, a reaction that made Jason smile. “I’m sure you’ve heard this before,” he added, his fingers tracing down Dick’s chest, circling around his nipples. “Over and over again.”

“I have,” Dick whimpered. “But from you, it sounds like the truth.”

“Oh, Dickie,” Jason cooed running his fingers through his lover’s hair. “You’re so very beautiful. And all mine.”

“Yes,” Dick whispered, a shiver running down his spine as his Jason called him his. “I’m yours.”

Grinning, with his eyes still fixed on Dick, Jason trailed kisses down his chest, across the expanse of his stomach, fingers sliding up his thighs, squeezing the taut muscle until they circled around his cock. Then with one glance and no warning, as Dick’s moans rose higher and higher like a crescendo, Jason wrapped his lips around his cock, taking him in one go. 

“Jay!” Dick screamed his name like a prayer, hips bucking and pushing deeper into Jason’s mouth, an action he didn’t mind at all. The slight ache, the choking sensation, it was pleasurable in its own way. “Jay,” Dick whispered, voice soft as his fingers tangled in Jason’s hair. 

It was then that Jason began bobbing his head, sucking and stroking, speeding up and then slowing down, watching with excitement as Dick grew closer and closer to the edge and then came crashing back down. A little revenge for having interrupted Jason earlier when he did. 

“Don’t tease me,” Dick whined, tugging at Jason’s hair so he’d look up. “Let me come.”

“Yeah? Is that what you want, Dickie? To come?” Jason asked, his voice teasing as he pulled himself up. “All alone? All by yourself?”

Another whine escaped Dick’s lips as his fingers gripped the dark sheets beneath, “I want to come with you,” he finally said, his legs wrapping around Jason’s waist. 

“Then you’ll have to be a little patient. For me,” Jason said and quickly placed a kiss on Dick’s forehead before grabbing the lamp of oil that Artemis had placed on his side table for reasons he couldn’t understand until now. 

Pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, droplets falling on Dick’s tanned skin, Jason licked his lower lip, “This might sting a bit,” he warned, very much aware of Dick’s lack of experience. Which is why he wanted to go as slowly as possible, be gentle and giving. 

Understanding what was about to happen, Dick nodded, breathing heavily as he watched Jason’s finger circled his entrance, gentle but teasing, making him want more and more. Then he pressed in, an action that made Dick inhale sharply, the sensation almost uncomfortable but Jason’s free hand rubbing his thigh kept him distracted, helped him calm down. 

“Good boy,” Jason cooed into Dick’s ears as his finger pushed in further. “You’re doing so well, Dickie.”

“Kiss me,” Dick said turning his head and Jason obliged, their lips parting, tongues mingling, the softness of it all almost distracting him from the second finger that was scissoring him open now. It dragged against him, in and out, pressing against spots that had pleasure shooting up and down his spine, making him feel things he never had before. 

As Jason’s free hand tugged on Dick’s nipple, there came the third finger, the whole process so slow and tortuous that Dick wanted to scream with frustration, demand that Jason come inside him and take him without care. But he knew his lover, knew that he would never do anything to hurt him so he tried his best to match Jason’s patience. 

“You think you’re ready for me, Dickie?” Jason asked, pressing kisses against his neck. “You think you can take me now?”

“Yes,” Dick groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. “Yes!” Conviction filled his voice. 

“Okay,” was all Jason hummed before shifting between Dick’s legs. He looked up, eyes serious. “Promise me you’ll tell me if you want to stop. Promise me you won’t hold back.”

Dick smiled and nodded, his heartwarming because of Jason’s affection, “I promise.”

With his cock pressed against Dick’s entrance, hoisting his lover onto his lap, Jason slowly pushed in, taking his time as warmth wrapped all around him. He took a breath to calm himself down, gave Dick some time to adjust before pushing in deeper. And the whole time, his gaze was fixed on Dick, reading every reaction, the way he bit down on his lower lip, the way his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Move,” Dick finally whispered when he was ready, holding out his arms because he wanted to be held. 

Wrapping his arms around Dick, Jason pulled him up, gently bouncing him on his lap as their lips met once again, squeezing their bodies so close together that nothing could come between them, so that all he could feel was Dick and nothing else. 

“I love you,” he whispered in between kisses. “I love you so much,” he added, feeling his heart melt when Dick smiled at him, so genuinely happy to be in Jason’s arms. 

And maybe they wouldn’t have tomorrow. Maybe they would one day go their separate ways because forever was much too long to be promised. But as Dick sang in his arms, moans spilling from his mouth with every thrust, Jason knew that this couldn’t be a mistake. Loving Dick was an experience he could never regret. 

“There we go, my songbird,” he whispered, his fingers wrapping around Dick’s leaking cock. “Come for me.”

As his own movements picked up speed, Jason stroked faster and faster, watching his lover’s eyes widen as his lips parted to let out a cry before he was spilling all over himself, white covering Jason’s hand and stomach. And it was only then that Jason closed his eyes, thrusting in faster and faster, chasing his own release until he was coming inside Dick, his hips stuttering as his grip tightened. 

Breathing hard, Jason lay Dick back onto the bed, gently caressing his cheek, tracing his lips and remembering the way he looked. Yes. He would never regret this. 

*******

As Stephanie screamed with excitement in the distance, Jason couldn’t help but roll his eyes, perched on his seat as the other Olympians ran about, losing themselves in another celebration, one that he couldn’t complain about. After all, today was his wedding, a human habit that he didn’t mind following through, especially since his husband seemed to like the idea. There was nothing Jason wouldn’t do to make Dick happy. 

Eyes roaming across the hall, Jason nodded Diana standing next to Artemis. Seeing her he smiled and raised his goblet in respect of the goddess who seemed to appreciate the gesture. While she knew this day was coming ever since Dick announced his relationship with Jason to the world a few years ago, parting with her only child had been a difficult decision but Diana had never once protested. All she wanted was for Dick to be happy. But unfortunately, she knew her son could not stay in the underworld forever. He was spring, the mark of a new beginning and the seasons couldn’t change if he wasn’t around. Which is why a deal was struck, for six months, Dick would stay in the underworld beside Jason, eating six pomegranate seeds to solidify his resolve. And for six months, he would live on the surface, among the other gods but that didn’t mean he would leave Jason behind. No. Where Dick went so did his husband. 

“I love you,” Dick whispered, leaning his head against Jason’s shoulder. 

“I love you too, songbird,” Jason said, squeezing Dick’s hand. “I love you so very much. 

Their union was forever. Death and rebirth, a never-ending cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> In this household, we look away from badly written smut because _I tried, I really did QAQ_


End file.
